You Belong With Me
by Gurena Axeleshia
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura, dan gadis macam aku ini menyukai adik kelasku sendiri—Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tahu betapa konyolnya aku ketika juniorku itu sama sekali tak melirikku sejengkal pun, aku tetap tak berhenti menyukainya/Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along. So why can you see? You belong with me/OoC, inspired by my true story/SEMI-FLUFF/ Mind to RnR?


Aku mengangkat koper silverku yang besar dan menarik pengaitnya supaya aku lebih mudah membawa benda besar itu. Sambil memandangi jalan raya di depanku, aku menuruni tangga dan menggeret koper milikku. Banyak salju bertumpukan di sekeliling trotoar yang kususuri ini. Ah, tentu saja. Ini musim dingin, pikirku hambar. Kueratkan syall merah mudaku, dan kemudian aku memikirkannya. Dia—Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tersenyum. Ah, adik kelasku yang tampan itu.

Saat ini liburan. Statusku sekarang adalah murid kelas tiga smu. Mulai dari enam tahun lalu sampai enam bulan lalu, aku telah diperdaya oleh seorang iblis kecil. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, adik kelasku. Enam tahun lalu, aku mulai menyukainya. Fisiknya waktu itu kusebut imut-imut—meskipun ibu Sasuke dan guru kursusku sewaktu SD bilang bahwa Sasuke itu sebenarnya tampan. Dan aku mengakui hal tersebut saat aku kelas dua SMP. Mati-matian aku berusaha masuk SMP yang diimpikannya, dan kami bertemu lagi di SMP sebagai senior dan junior lagi. Dan dia langsung jadi idola begitu masuk kawasan Konoha National Junior High School—SMP Nasional Konoha.

Dan kini aku menyerah tentangnya.

Dia tidak pernah menyadari, selama enam tahun ini aku ada di sisinya untuk apa. Dia tidak pernah menyadari aku selama enam tahun ini mati-matian berjuang untuk selalu sekolah dengannya. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kenapa aku selalu disoraki oleh kawan-kawanku ketika kau lewat di dekatku. Dia tak pernah menganggap aku lebih dari sekadar satu-satunya kakak kelas perempuan yang dapat diajak bertinju atau satu-satunya kakak kelas perempuan yang dapat mengerti perasaannya. Dia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak kelas yang menyukainya.

Dia tak pernah melihatku.

Tidak pernah.

Pada akhirnya pun dia tidak lengser dari sisi pacarnya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Suna—pergi jauh-jauh dari Sasuke, mungkin itu akan meringankan pikiranku. Aku tahu tidak aka nada yang berani menerima murid pindahan tengah semester macam aku. Apalagi aku ini kelas tiga. Tapi, aku ingin sekali jauh-jauh dari Sasuke saat ini. Aku… Aku ini tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya kan? Jadi… Apakah dia akan merasa kehilangan aku? Haha, mungkin tidak.

Ah, lihat, betapa cengengnya aku yang sekarang—mengelap air mata yang meleleh sembari tersenyum sedih. Aku menggeret koper dan mengeratkan syallku lagi. Ah, aku sudah menyerah tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku… Memang tidak boleh berharap lebih pada hal apapun…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Belong With Me**

**By**

**AxeleshiA**

**Naruto and all character [s] belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by my true story and a song with the same tittle**

**OST : **

**You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

**Mine – Taylor Swift**

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di bangku kelas enam SD itu berjalan memasuki rumah seseorang—yang sepertinya adalah rumah guru kursusnya. Sambil melepas sepatu sandalnya, ia tersenyum riang kepada semua penghuni ruangan itu –kedua anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya, seorang anak lelaki yang sebayanya, anak lelaki yang merupakan adik kelas dua tingkat di bawahnya, seorang remaja perempuan yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya, seorang remaja lelaki berambut pirang, dan seorang perempuan paruh baya yang tampak awet muda.

"Selamat sore, Tsunade-sensei, Karin-nee san, Naruto-nii san," sapanya pada sang guru dan kedua remaja yang tampaknya adalah anak sang guru.

"Sore, Sakura," jawab si remaja perempuan yang tampaknya bernama Karin. Sementara sang saudara, Naruto, hanya tersenyum dan menggumam kecil.

"Curang bangeett!~ Aku tidak di sapaa!~" rengek Ino, salah satu anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya sekaligus sahabat si gadis mungil bernama Sakura itu. Sakura memasang tampang _facepalm_.

"Sinting!" cibir Sakura, sementara anak perempuan lainnya, Hinata, hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak sinting, sialan," maki Ino kesal. Tadinya ia bermaksud _childish_, tapi ternyata dikatai sinting oleh sang sahabat.

"Ah, terserah," jawab Sakura sekenanya, lalu memeletkan lidahnya.

"Mau belajar apa?" tanya Tsunade—sang guru kursus yang juga wali kelas lima di Konoha Gakuen.

"Errmm…. Apa ya? Apa saja deh, yang penting jangan metematika," ujar Sakura, mengacungkan telunjuknya di sisi kanan wajahnya—sementara wajahnya menampilkan cengiran riang tanpa dosa.

"Jangan, Tsunade-sensei! Beri dia matematika, supaya sama macam kami!" serobot Ino, dan ia menyeringai jahil ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat menepuk jidat lebarnya ketika Tsunade benar-benar memberinya buku paket matematika—pelajaran yang sudah didendamnya sejak ia kelas satu.

"Sialan," rutuk Sakura—merengut. Ditatapnya buku yang telah terbuka di halaman 251 itu. Di halaman itu tersaji beberapa soal dan beberapa gambar geometri dengan angka-angka dan satuan ukuran yang pas. Sakura merutuk. Ia sangat benci pada pelajaran matematika. Tidak tidak, otaknya itu cerdas seratus persen, bahkan Tsunade pun mengakui hal itu. Hanya saja tingkat kemalasannya yang sudah akut dan keogahannya memelajari Matematika membuatnya tidak pernah mendapat ranking tiga besar di kelasnya. Dan lagi, kecenderungan hobinya yang suka membaca komik, membuat cerita, menggambar _manga_, dan memainkan ponsel membuatnya jadi semakin jengah untuk belajar. Ia memang paling tidak betah berlama-lama dengan buku pelajaran. Jika ada buku pelajaran yang terselip di antara jarinya pun, itu pasti buku pengetahuan umum ataupun buku pelajaran pengetahuan sosial.

Sakura segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencolokkan _handsfree_ ke ponselnya, mengutak-atik benda mungil itu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memasangkan _handsfree_ tersebut ke sepasang kupingnya. Selanjutnya, yang terdengar hanya celotehan Ino dan Hinata tentang Korea, suara nyanyian Karin, suara pertanyaan dari seorang anak lelaki bernama Shino, dan suara nyanyian Sakura yang terdengar sesekali.

Sampai akhirnya warna _dark blue_ bercampur keunguan telah tampak di langit Konoha—tanda bahwa kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut emo dengan warna _donker blue _kini melepas sepatu sandalnya setelah sebelumnya melepas _helm_nya.

"Halo, Tsunade-sensei!" sapanya—antara ceria dan datar. Diletakkannya helm miliknya di atas meja terdekat. Semua yang di sana menoleh, kecuali—ah, tentu saja Sakura yang masih asyik dengan _handsfree_ dan _playlist_ ponselnya.

"Eh, Sasuke lagi…. Malas deh melihatmu lagi. Di sekolah ketemu, di tempat les ketemu, besok-besok di tong sampah kali juga ketemu," cibir Ino bercanda. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku juga bosan kok mendengar celotehanmu," balasnya sebal.

"Di sini, Sasuke," Tsunade menunjuk tempat kosong di depan Sakura. Dengan kilat, anak lelaki bertubuh kecil ini langsung menempati tempat yang tadi ditunjuk sang _Sensei_.

"Mau belajar apa?" tanya Tsunade. Sasuke –nama anak berambut emo tadi—berpikir cukup lama, sampai akhirnya sepasang manik _onyx_-nya tertumbuk pada buku paket matematika yang sedang digarap oleh Sakura.

"Errmm… Matematika—?" ujarnya ragu.

Sembari menunggu buku paket matematika diambilkan oleh Tsunade, Sasuke mengamat-amati kakak kelas di depannya ini. Dia sama sekali tak merespon gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sedari tadi cukup heboh. Ah, rupanya kakak kelasnya yang berambut unik ini menyumpal telinganya dengan _handsfree_.

Dengan kilat dan pikiran jahil, Sasuke membuka tasnya dan mengambil penanya. Lalu diketukkannya agak keras di _handsfree_ milik Sakura. Tindakannya ini tentu membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah depan. Dan… Tara!~

"KOK ADA SASUKE DI SINI?!"

Dan kekeh lirih Sasuke terdengar kemudian.

* * *

Aku tertawa lirih ketika mengingat kembali reaksiku ketika interaksiku dengan Sasuke –secara langsung—dimulai. Waktu aku kelas empat SD, Sasuke dan kawannya memang terkenal di kalangan anak kelas empat karena fisik mereka yang imut-imut—atau kata orang lain, ganteng. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengenalnya secara langsung. Dan ketika aku kelas enam itulah, baru aku, Ino, dan Hinata mengenal pribadinya secara langsung. Adik kelas yang suka lari-lari di lorong sekolah dan tenaganya selalu sisa. Ya, Sasuke kecil dulu seperti itu. _Hyperactive_, jahil, menyebalkan, terkadang _ecchi_, dan mungil. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sekarang? Dia _cool_, _calm_, pendiam, masih menyebalkan, dan telah tumbuh menjadi seorang _cassanova_ yang tinggi tegap nan atletis.

Ahh… Betapa aku merindukan sosok mungil yang pernah ku teriaki '_mesum_' ketika sosok mungil berambut emo itu menarik pelan rok SD-ku.

* * *

"PACAR?!"

Teriakan Sakura menggema di lorong itu, membuat semua orang di lorong menoleh pada sepasang insan berambut _pink _dan _donker blue _yang ada di sana. Dengan cepat, Sakura segera menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya yang merah padam pada wajah Sakura.

"Psst! Diamlah! Tidak bisakah kau redam sedikit suara toamu itu?" ujar Sasuke, meletakkan telunjuk rampingnya di depan bibir tipisnya yang menawan. Sakura menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tapi 'kan aku kaget—" gadis itu kembali tak dapat meredam suaranya ketika ia menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah sang adik kelas dengan wajah manisnya.

"WHOAAAA!~ MENJAUH! MENJAUH!" teriaknya sambil mendorong kedua bahu Sasuke. Wajahnya kini lebih memerah dari yang sebelumnya. Dan sekali lagi orang-orang di lorong SMP Nasional Konoha itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah gadis cerewet berambut merah muda itu. Sasuke menjauh dan memalingkan wajah tampannya yang memerah malu ke arah lain. Sungguh, kenapa sih gadis di depannya harus sebegini histeris?

Setelah orang-orang tidak lagi menaruh atensi pada mereka, Sakura mulai mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Matsuri?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sasuke kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Kali ini wajahnya lebih merah disbanding tadi. Lelaki yang kini memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Sakura itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mwngulang ceritanya.

"Yaa… Err… Matsuri menembakku dan… Dia minta aku jadi pacarnya. Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya kini sama merahnya dengan buah tomat—buah kesukaannya.

Sakura yang tadi membuka mulutnya dengan wajah merah kini menutup mulutnya. Dengan pipi masih merona, dilirikkannya mata _emerald_nya ke atas—berpura-pura berpikir. Ia bingung antara ingin menjawab 'terserah kau' atau menanggapinya dengan nasihat. Yah, bayangkan saja, cowok yang kau sukai mati-matian tiba-tiba meminta pendapatmu tentang cewek yang menembaknya—dan parahnya, dengan wajah merona pula! Rasanya bagaikan ditimpuk berton-ton karung beras bukan? Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang.

Hening sekitar satu sampai dua menit, sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Mungkin," ujar Sakura—masih mencoba menetralisir rona wajahnya yang tak karuan,"—mungkin kau bisa menjawab 'ya'," ujar Sakura, dan sesaat kemudian dia membelalakkan mata _jade_nya.

'Jawaban yang salah,' pikir Sakura merutuk.

"Ah, tapi kalau kau menyukainya. Kalau kau tak menyukainya kau bisa bilang tidak. Atau kau meminta maaf. Atau juga bilang kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai," ucap Sakura lagi—dengan peluh yang mendadak muncul di pelipisnya.

'Misalnya, mungkin saja kau bilang padanya kau suka aku,' tambah Sakura dalam hati.

Hening sesaat.

"T-tapi, aku—mungkinmenyukainya," ujaran Sasuke yang terkesan malu-malu dan dipercepat itu membuat Sakura serasa diterjang badai dahsyat macam tsunami di Jepang beberapa waktu lampau.

Sakura tersenyum tak percaya, dan matanya membelalak lebar.

"A-apa? Bisa kau ulangi, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Aku," Sasuke mengambil napas,"—mungkin menyukainya," lalu Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang merona tipis. Ah, adik kelas yang ditaksirnya ini benar-benar menyukai Matsuri—adik kelasnya yang terkenal pintar dan prestasius.

"Ha ha," Sakura tertawa hambar.

Hening.

"Apa kau bilanggg?~ Kau menyukai perempuan?~ Kau serius, Sasuke?~ Aih, senangnya adik kelasku yang satu ini akhirnya suka sama perempuan~" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke dan mengusap-usap kepala emo itu. Perkataan Sakura itu membuat wajah Sasuke makin merona.

"Kuso, tentu saja aku suka perempuan. Aku ini normal!" tandas Sasuke, melepas diri dari pelukan maut kakak kelasnya dan mengusap-usap rambut emonya yang berantakan akibat jemari jahil Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Senyuman ini aneh bagi Sasuke. Seakan-akan, senyum Sakura kali ini tidak mencapai mata _jade_nya. Semacam senyum palsu tanpa ekspresi. Senyum hambar. Senyum sedih. Senyum putus asa. Tapi pikiran Sasuke membuyar saat mendengar Sakura buka mulut.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, ya terima saja. Bilang saja kalau kau menyayanginya. Kecup pipinya, tunggu reaksinya yang malu-malu, usap kepalanya, lalu beres!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum, lalu berbalik memasuki kelasnya—kelas 3-2.

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan lantai itu dan menuju lantai dua—area '_kekuasaan_' kelas dua. Senyum Sakura tadi seakan hambar. Tak ada keceriaan yang biasa di tampilkannya di setiap senyumnya. Seperti… Tak ada lagi cinta..

Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya—yang tadi di usap oleh Sakura. Pipinya memerah—sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Matsuri dan menyatakan cintanya.

* * *

Aku tersenyum sendu. Aihh…. Mengingat saat dimana Sasuke dengan wajah meronanya bilang padaku bahwa ada yang menembaknya dan berkata bahwa ia menyukai gadis lain. Di hadapanku. Dengan wajah merona yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya—bahkan kepadaku sekalipun.

Rasanya… Hmm… Entahlah. Aku ingat hari itu, selepas pulang sekolah, aku langsung berlari menuju rumah dengan wajah penuh air mata dan akhirnya aku menangis seharian penuh tanpa keluar kamar.

Mata _jade_ku tak sengaja menatap liontin berbentuk hati yang terkalung di leher jenjangku. Ah, liontin ini. Kubuka perlahan liontin itu. Di dalamnya ada dua foto Sasuke. Macam foto '_before-after_', kedua foto yang ada di dalam liontin ini adalah foto imut Sasuke sewaktu SD dan foto tampan Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu.

Aku tertawa ditengah air mata yang kini mengaliri pipiku.

Ahh… Aku masih ingat betapa sukarnya aku mengambil foto Sasuke saat itu—mengingat Sasuke tak suka foto dan ia tak suka di foto.

* * *

"AYOLAH SASUUUKEEEE!"

Teriakan Sakura menggema di salah satu lorong Konoha National Senior High School—SMA Nasional Konoha. Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok lelaki tampan berambut emo, si _cassanova_ ssekolah—Sasuke—ditemukan berlari kencang, dikejar oleh Sakura—sang ketua murid perempuan—dibelakangnya. Dapat dilihat, gadis cerdas berambut _pink_ ini membawa-bawa ponsel canggihnya.

Matsuri, kekasih Sasuke, bahkan menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika sang terkasih lewat—heran dengan tingkah sang pacar yang tak biasanya dikejar-kejar ketua murid bersuara toa yang juga kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Matsuri heran. Sasuke yang baru saja berhenti berlari kini kembali berlari dan meneriakkan satu kata membingungkan tapi dapat menjelaskan kenapa Sakura mengejar Sasuke.

"PAPARAZZI!"

Dan hari itu seisi SMA Nasional Konoha dapat melihat seorang pangeran sekolah mereka yang Out of Character. Wow, sebuah kejutan bukan?

* * *

Aku kembali mengusap air mataku dan menutup liontin di leherku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku—mencoba semakin kencang menarik koperku. Ah, aku ini kenapa sih, malah memikirkan hal-hal cengeng macam itu? Menyedihkan sekali aku ini.

Tapi meski begitu, kenanganku dengan Sasuke hari lalu masih terekam jelas di otakku. Dan kenangan itu mulai memenuhi pikiranku lagi.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut coklat tersenyum kecil saat sambutan romantik datang dari sang kekasih. Ia menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke, dan gadis itu duduk—setelah kemudiannya Sasuke duduk di seberangnya.

"Matsuri," panggil Sasuke pelan. Matsuri mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Dipandanginya penampilan sang kekasih malam ini. Kemeja putih berkerah tinggi dibalut jaket berkerah tinggi berwarna biru dan _muffler_ berwarna biru muda. Sungguh, kekasihnya sangat sempurna.

"Kau—ehm, cantik," ujar Sasuke—dan kemudian rona tipis menjalari pipi tirusnya. Matsuri tersenyum malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau… Tampan," balas Matsuri memuji. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus, puji dia seperti itu. Selanjutnya, lontarkan _sedikit_ gombalmu. Mungkin saja dia akan suka."

—dan pemandangan sepasang _handsfree_ terpasang di telinga sang kekasih luput dari padangan caramel Matsuri.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi sang terkasih di depannya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna coklat hangat, dengan balutan jaket beludru berwarna coklat dan _muffler_ bulu berwarna senada juga menghiasi leher jenjang gadis itu. Aih, terima kasih pada Sakura yang mau membantunya sehingga ia bisa melihat gadis itu tersipu malu akibat pujiannya tadi. Ya, Sakura membantu Sasuke lewat sepasang _handsfree_ yang kini terpasang apik di kedua telinganya. Sakura sendiri duduk di meja belakang Matsuri untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Ehm, Matsuri, kau itu cantik sekali malam ini, makanya aku bisa duduk di seberangmu malam. Betul tidak?" Sasuke tertawa kecil, kemudian mata _onyx_nya melirik gadis yang digombalinya—melihat reaksi gadis itu. Pipi Sasuke merona tipis membayangkan ekspresi gadis itu. Tapi, ekspresi yang ditampilkan Matsuri adalah ekspresi kesal.

"Jadi, apakah kalau aku tidak cantik maka kau tidak akan berada di sini bersamaku?" ujarnya agak kesal. Sasuke terdiam. Sejujurnya—ya. Gegara tampang gadis itu dan otaknya yang sedikit cerdaslah maka Sasuke berani mengencaninya. Ia tidak mungkin mengencani gadis sekaliber Sakura yang pintar, kutu buku, dan—ehm, susah diraih.

Jadi Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sementara Sakura di seberang sana pun terdiam dan menampakkan raut wajah aneh.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti jawabannya. Terima kasih atas _steak_nya, tapi mungkin makan takoyaki bersama keluargaku akan sedikit lebih menghangatkan badan," ujar Matsuri ketus, lalu gadis itu keluar dari restoran yang telah di sewa Sasuke itu.

Setelah Matsuri keluar, Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah galak.

"Bakara yo!~ Kenapa kau katakana hal semacam itu?" keluh Sakura, lalu menepuk pelan jidatnya. Ah, sungguh. Ia sudah susah-susah memendam perasaan sedihnya untuk membantu Sasuke berkencan dengan kekasihnya—dan apa? Usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke mengacaukan kencannya dengan sang kekasih. Sasuke menghancurkannya. Matsuri marah.

"Kan kau yang menyuruhku menggombal, baka," ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah. Dan Sakura memasang tampang _facepalm_.

"Tapi bukan gombalan murahan macam itu! Kau tahu dia berpikir kritis meskipun tidak sepintar aku yang rangking keberapa di sekolah ini," ujar Sakura—sedikit sombong dan sedikit marah. Di bagian ini, Sakura berusaha menyelipkan perbedaan antara dirinya dengan Matsuri—seolah ingin menyebutkan bahwa dirinya lebih baik dari Matsuri. Tapi Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

* * *

Dan kemudian sepasang insan itu keluar dari restoran. Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan pelan.

"Sasuke," ujar Sakura pelan. Sang adik kelas terkasih menoleh.

"Hmm?" tanggap Sasuke.

"Besok, aku akan pergi dari Konoha. Aku akan pindah sekolah," ujar Sakura pelan. Mata _jade_nya tak berani menatap _onyx_ Sasuke yang sekarang menginvasinya—dan malah menatap trotoar.

"Ke mana? Apa alasannya?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Mata _onyx_nya kini tampak kecewa dan terluka—hah?

"Ke Suna. Aku—tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya," ujar Sakura, kemudian ia menatap Sasuke yang disampingnya. Selama beberapa menit, mata keduanya bertemu—seolah saling memahami satu sama lain.

Dan Sasuke memejamkan kedua atensinya sembari menghela napas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita habiskan malam terakhir dengan kakak kelasku ini," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, dan adik kelas yang kini lebih tinggi dari Sakura itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum sendu, dan menggenggam balik tangan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya meraih lengan Sasuke dan menyesap dalam-dalam wangi maskulin khas Sasuke.

"Hei, kau mau izinkan kakak kelasmu ini memeluk lenganmu? Hitung-hitung menambah ingatanku tentang wangimu," ujar Sakura, menatap ke atas—dimanasepasang _onyx_ menyambutnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Silahkan," ujar Sasuke pelan, dan kini Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke—layaknya sepasang kekasih yang saling membagi sayang di malam musim dingin.

Masih tetap menyesap wangi maskulin Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi orang yang kusukai selama ini, Sasuke," gumamnya sangat lirih.

* * *

Aku telah menangis sepenuhnya. Aih, aku sungguh cengeng dan memalukan ya—menangis di tengah jalan macam ini? Segera kucari saputanganku dan mengusapkan kain lembut itu ke area mataku. Mungkin lebih baik aku menaiki taksi—sehingga jika aku menangis, hanya supir taksi saja yang tahu dan bukannya segerombol orang yang tengah berjalan di trotoar. Mengeratkan syallku lagi, aku melambaikan tanganku pada sebuah taksi yang sedang melaju. Taksi itu perlahan berhenti di depanku.

Aku memasuki taksi itu dan tetap membawa koper milikku di sisi tubuh mungilku.

"Bandara," ujarku pelan pada sang supir taksi. Supir taksi itu mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Aku mulai kembali mengusapi air mataku dengan sapu tanganku yang berwarna merah muda.

_Pip pip pip pip_

Bunyi familiar memasuki telingaku, membuatku langsung menyadari bahwa ada _email_ masuk ke ponselku. Ku rogoh saku jaketku, dan mendapati lampu kecil di ponsel _flip_ku berkelap-kelip. Aku tak salah. Benar-benar ada _email_ di ponselku. Karenanya, aku membuka ponselku dan membuka inbox. Pengirim pesan itu membuatku kembali terisak perlahan di dalam taksi yang temaram.

_From : Sasuke_

_Sakura, kau tak boleh berganti email. Tak boleh juga berganti ponsel. Aku ingin terus menghubungimu—terus bertukar kabar denganmu. Setelah aku lulus sma, aku akan pergi ke Suna. Tunggu aku di sana dan kau tak boleh berpindah ke kota manapun. Bila kembali ke Konoha, kau harus kabari aku. Oke?_

_Sasuke_

"Sasuke…"ujarku lirih. Dan kini semakin banyak lagi air mata yang mengaliri pipiku.

Sungguh… Apa… Apa kepergianku berdampak kepadanya? Apa… Apa aku boleh kembali memberikan harapanku padanya? Pada adik kelasku itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Can't you see that— _**

**_I'm the one who understands you?_**

**_Been here all along_**

**_So why can't you see—?_**

**_You belong with me_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~  
**

* * *

**AxeleshiA's Diary:**

**well, bukannya nyelesaikan secret malah bawa penpik abal yang baru -"a #plakk**

**err... ini saya kerjakan secara ngebut dan mendadak karena papa saya lagi pergi ke jepara dan kudus, jadi, yah... saya nyerobot main laptop dan ngetik ini. plus, ini sama sekali tidak tersentuh sesuatu bernama 'editing', oke? jadi kalo ada typo, err... harap maklum :D #dibuang #balikLagi ehehehe XD oh iya, itu covernya gambar buatan saya sendiri ya, calendar buat desember kemarin. eheheehe XD #promo #dibuang**

**terus... errmm... seperti yang saya bilang, ini adalah kisah nyata saya. yaa bagian suka ke adik kelas dan bagian dia nggak pernah ngeliat ke saya itu yaa~ kisah nyata ._. selebihnya imajinasi saya atau juga mencontoh beberapa scene di lagu 'you belong with me' milik taylor swift. dan saya tahu ini sasukenya OOC!~ #kuburDiri**

**ini saya sesuaikan sama karakter 'the little one' yang songon jutek autis hiperaktif itu, jadi maklum aja kalo sasukenya begitu #nyengirWatados #dilemparGranat ditambah, itu judul you belong with me itu ngarang abis, jadi jangan tanya 'judul you belong with me itu merujuk (?) ke posesif kan, kenapa sama sekali nggak ada keposesifan sakura?' ok? ;) terus juga... errrm... itu hurt comfort dan fluff serta romance gagal abis, jadi saya memaklumi kalau ada yang bilang ini sama sekali bukan fluff atau juga ini sama sekali bukan hurt comfort :|**

**selain itu, ehm, pokoknya yang tahu rahasia siapakah 'the little one itu, macem kak Rima Aqilla Fadiah (Uchiha Hana Ri-chan), lala, eren, mima(my best friend), dan juga kak skyesphantom yang pernah ku ceritakan sedikit tentang dia, wajib review #nyengir #dilemparBomAsep**

**anyway, itu juga ada hint crack-pair ya ;A; bener bener nggak kepikiran chara lain soalnya. tapi, yaah~ lupakan :P**

**so, mind to give me some review and concrit? :D (or all about, yang penting review deh. flame ditendang, kecuali untuk koreksi :P)**


End file.
